Undercover Holmes
by ThatWierdSociallyAwkwardKid
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has a daughter who Sherlock and his wife look down upon. Sierra is sent undercover to Australia where she is investigating a mass murderer at the school. she meets 3 boys who turn out to be something more, everyone else in the school hates her since she did something to them on her first day of school. please read and review... muchly appreciated


Undercover Holmes

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Sierra, Sierra Holmes. I am the only daughter to Sherlock and Lacey Holmes. Father is a detective and mother is a spy. So could you say I'm half detective half spy. My brothers Elliot; 16 and Oliver; 10, go to the spy academy which I do not, since I'm a girl.

All of the detectives and spies born into the family were boys, like Watson and Holmes, and every detective you could think of. Except for me. My father and mother look down on me since I'm a girl. So that's why they are sending me on a mission to Australia. To go undercover and investigate the suspicions of a teacher who works at a boarding school. Apparently he is killing people close to him and now the detectives have finally figured out that its him. Also because my parents want to test my skills in _not _getting killed.

Apart from that I'm your average _'normal' _14 year old girl. I learn dance. Plus I know combat stuff and also I really would like to catch a criminal and work for the spy academy.

My family and I live in the heart of England, and also were the headquarters of spy101.

(_authors note: set in 2__nd__/ 3__rd__ person-ish)_

**Day of assignment- **

Sierra walked up to the large doors of her father's study. She opened them to find her father, head of detective force; Thomas Miller, and heads of spy101; Everett and Eleanor Swan.

"you asked to see me father?". Sierra said walking in the doors.

"yes. Please sit" Sherlock said gesturing for his daughter to sit right in front of him, in between the detective and spies. She sat down very awkwardly trying not to hit or wipe out the entire half of the nation with her backside as she slid down into the seat. "now Sierra, you know Thomas Miller; head of detective force and Mr Everett Swan and his wife Eleanor Swan head of spy101" Sherlock asked sierra. She nodded.

"yes father. Good morning to the three of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all" she said.

_Well at least she behaves in front of important people. _Sherlock thought.

Sierra knew what he was thinking and evil-eyed her father. She rarely saw him and when she did he treated her either with respect which was when they were out in public with the family, or like complete shit, he ignored her and she him. They despised each other and the other one of them knew it.

"it is to you too darling" Eleanor said in a somewhat motherly tone. Sierra lightly bowed her head.

"you might be wondering what you are doing here Sierra." Sherlock continued. Sierra nodded. "and the answer to that is there is suspicions of a teacher who works at a school. He has been killing people close to him and now the detective force now know its him. So they along with the spy academy are sending you off to investigate and to go undercover to the boarding school. Now the catch is that the school is indeed a boarding school but what is more interesting is that it's in Australia. Isn't that great, sierra?" Sherlock finished with a bounce in his seat and the clap of his hands together and a cheesy happy grin on his face.

"maybe… did you only assign me this task so that I could be farther away from you as possible. But if that is the case then, yes I will take it." Sierra said with such venom towards her father. With a straight face, and lounging in the overstuff desk chair with the hands folded on each other with the elbows leaning on the arms of the chair.

"well it's good you take it so well since you pretty much had no choice" Thomas miller said with a laugh.

"great. So when do I start?" sierra asked.

"tomorrow" Everett said with a great big smile across his slightly wrinkled face.

They gave Sierra the information she needed like where the school was, who to look out for and when might be the signs of the next killing or even try to arrest the insane guy. Though insane was just a word to Sierra, for she had been around people like that for most of her miserable life.

"now one last thing." Thomas said.

"you'll have to fly by an alias while you are accommodated there… so that he doesn't suspect who you really are then try and kill you something along those lines" Everett said.

"Everett! Don't say such harsh words to her. Anyway darling, so you name from now on is Sierra Fraser, you are a student from England, you are going to be in grade 9 there, you are the only child of Nicole and Jason Fraser and you definitely need to cover up those scars if you want to make friends or even make people want to talk to you. No offense" Eleanor said.

"non- taken" sierra said, toying with her wrist scar that wrapped around her whole wrist. She had gotten that by her brother, her older one to might I even say, playing with a whip in the combat room at spy101.

She currently had 5 major scars that she defiantly had to try and hide when out in public. First her right wrist already explained, second her left wrist which she severely broke when she was five from being pushed down the stairs at spy101 by a group of 10 year old boys who bullied her since she was a girl… but once her wrist healed she took them down, hunted more like it one by one leaving the largest and the leader of the group to last. She beat him with a cane and tied him to a chair while she beat his face in, broke some ribs which were hidden by his fat Buddha belly and broke his nose. Those boys never hurt or tormented her again, they didn't really become her friends, she didn't make them anyway, more like they were scared of her then after what she did to them and so they became her older body guards. She actually felt 'safe', but she didn't need it considering she took them all down and they ended up with at least one broken bone and she knew how to defend herself and she was only at the mere age of 5. Third was a scar from where she tried to hang herself when she was 8, one reason being that she hated for being herself, for coming into the world as a girl, not a boy. Though in some times she did fight like a grown man and her brothers and father did agree with each other that she could probably take down a full grown man, she had yet to prove of them that they were indeed right. Fourth was a burn and scar that ran along the top of her left hand, she had got the burn from carrying a big pot of boiling water to the kitchen for the chefs to make spaghetti with when her younger brother Oliver ran past her and it came knocking down on her hand. She had spent a week in hospital… her parents trying everything they could to try and cover up the burn which didn't help her at all. The scar had come from Sierra playing '_the knife game'_. She missed by a lot and cut her hand pretty badly. The last bad scar was running along the edge of her entire right half of her jaw. She had got it from a few cases back, when she was 12. A psychotic 13 year old boy was trying to kill her, thankfully the police department go there in time and she only ended up with a scar.

**Back to the story- **

"and under no circumstances, and I mean no circumstances, please no dancing for hells sake, Sierra!" Sherlock said.

"of course father…. Well the dancing part might be a bit hard." Sierra said. She laughed to herself, all four adults took a minute to watch her crazily laugh to herself.

They gave her the last of the essentials she needed like passport, fake birth certificate, her own box full of radio's, laptop to keep the detective tabs on this Wilson guy and most of all (and sierra's favourite) mace, just in case someone might attack her.

She thanked them all for the opportunity and headed to her room to start packing, when she got inside she found lorelei her nanny since she was 3 and lorelei was 15 and also her only best friend she had ever had.

"I heard the news… is it true? Are you really going to Australia?" Lorelei asked at an impossible pace.

"yes, unfortunly. Father seemed pretty eager to let me go, so it seems better to go anyway" sierra said sadly.

She hugged Lorelei and went to sleep.

* * *

**5:30am the next morning- **

Sierra hugged her brothers, her mother and father for the final time in however many months she would be away for. She got on the private jet and sat in the window seat, apparently now Lorelei and Lacey's guy spy friend would be posing as sierra's 'parents'. So they joined her on the ride to Australia.

She just hoped it would be worth it…


End file.
